Haunting Memories
by Erin in Wonderland
Summary: Serena's memories continually haunt her. Will a trip to Wonderland be able to heal the wounds of her past, or will it only further traumatize her? OCx?
1. Chapter 1: A Mysterious Dream

_****_**Hey everyone, it's Erin. :) So, I just wanted to try my hand at some fan fiction, and what better way to start than with a Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfic! Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Reviews will help encourage me to continue writing this story, so please, well, REVIEW!**

**Oh yes, and by the way, I do not own anything Heart no Kuni no Alice, except for my OC's. :) Not that I don't wish that I did... CUZ I TOTALLY DO. **

* * *

><p><em>So, I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather, and I'm doing me up with a black color liner, and I'm workin' my strut, but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love~<em>

Serena listened contently to the rhythmic beat of the original single by Adam Lambert, adjusting her headphones in order to receive a clearer sound. Carefully, she stroked the black paint across her upper lids, lining her eyes in the dangerous makeup. Just as Adam had.

Shortly afterwards, she rushed through her closet in order to select an assortment of her most precious pieces of leather, as well as a sturdy pair of combat boots which presented themselves towards the front of her closet. Just where she had left them. Adam really _was_ influencing her style this morning.

Lacing her prized leather corset along the small of her back, Serena deeply stared into her tall bathroom mirror, pointedly acknowledging each of her flaws in criticism. Skin too light against the brunettes wavy dark hair. Eyes so fluorescently green they were frightening. An unnaturally undeveloped body for a teenage girl. And most importantly, the thin, disturbing scar which lined above her left brow. Shaking her head in disgust, she fiercely turned her back to the reflected imagery of the young woman, cursing under her breath as she huffily stormed away.

Winding her metal studded belt through the loops of an old pair of denim jeans, Serena dazedly walked through her front doors and into the cool morning air. The frigid wind nipped at her exposed skin, forcibly convincing her to address the solid black hoodie around her waste. Pulling her head through the soft material, she sighed in defeat. _Stupid weather, _She thought to herself, _can't I just once display my beautiful leather for the underprivileged eyes of this preposterous world? _

Serena stood at the foot of the tall metal sign which suggested the arrival of the city bus in less than five waited impatiently, shuffling her feet in discontent. Fallen leaves danced gracefully across the solid pavement of the lonely side walks. Winter was approaching, therefore everyone had shut themselves within the relaxing warmth of their homes. If only Serena had been given that option.

The painful screeching of breaks caught the dozing girls attention, acknowledging her of the buses slightly late arrival. Anxious steps took her up the steep, creaky stairs of the old vehicle, and the silver bus pass which dangled at her chest further allowed her entrance.

Taking a spot in the closest available seat, Serena set her MP3 on shuffle and let her eyes close. Her head leaned uncomfortably against the rattling metal walls of the dingy bus, her legs across the vacated seats which surrounded her. She easily fell asleep; it had quickly become routine after a few months of riding in the familiar habitat every weekend. Hadn't her divorced parents chosen to live so far apart, she wouldn't have become so accustomed to the setting. Unfortunately, they had chosen properties on opposite ends of the state. Her mother having always been a country girl lived on a small ranch along the eastern coast, where as her father resided within the most urbanized city of the entire state. _Couldn't they have considered my position? _Serena wondered. _Didn't they realize that in this case, I'd be the misfortunate, unbeneficial person? Idiot adults. _

After eternally driving through an endless array of shrubs and dusty soil, Serena arrived in the beautiful coastal city of Saffron, which was beautiful blanketed in a thin layer of sparkling frost. Young children ran around the street in complete merriment, carefully stepping aside in order to let the bus through courteously. The driver had smiled and waved toward the youthful children; his eyes sparkled in remembrance of his own childhood. Serena began to reminisce the experience she had had at such an age, but quickly shook her head in disgust. She did not wish for her mind to reencounter those emotions which she so gravely loathed. No child should have felt the way she had.

Another screeching of breaks excused Serena from the bus.

"Thank you sir," she graciously said to the generous bus driver. Tipping his hat, he winked at the young girl, opening the doors to the vehicle amidst the process. Waving goodbye to the middle-aged man, she stepped onto the solid concrete of the small familiar town, several bags slung around her shoulders. Saffron had been where she was born and raised at an early age. An age at which she was still completely innocent and seemingly naïve to the brutalities which surrounded her. The town held a precious place in her heart, as well as some of her most treasured memories. This is where she had spent every afternoon baking pastries with her grandmother, someone whom had recently passed away. This is where she had taken her first piano lessons, an instrument to which she devoted her entire free-time towards these days. Most importantly, this is a place where she only remembered happiness, an emotion she rarely encountered anymore. _Why did we even leave this place? Maybe things would be better if we had never left. _

The girl fantasized of a life like it had been when she was just learning the basics of living. Serena knew that she could daydream all she wanted about it, but it'd never come true, because she had come back, and yet nothing changed. Her parents weren't back together, they continually fought, and she was still discontent.

She walked silently down the long main road, counting the cars as the flied by in attempts of soothing her anxiety. Walking along this street, she always grew hysterical. Nerves weighed across her chest like cinderblocks, her stomach groaned in unease. What awaited her was completely unknown. Her mother's claims; they were unreliable. She never knew whether she'd be invited into the home of a sober woman or a drunken alcoholic.

"Welcome home, Serena," the solid words of the quickly aging woman called from her kitchen as Serena arrived at the familiar household. _Thank goodness_, Serena graciously thought to herself in relief. The small woman pranced into the living room, pulling her daughter excitedly through the front doors of her heartwarming home. "Quick, we don't want to let the cold in!"

Serena let her eyes wander around the beautifully furnished home. Everything followed an earthy color scheme, including the endless array of frames concealing hundreds of pictures of herself aging over time. Serena did give her mother credit for sincerely loving her daughter, but couldn't conform to truly trusting the woman once again. Not after the various times she had slipped back into her old ways accidentally due to stress or overworking. It was too painful to lose that hope constantly over again.

"Thanks, Mom," the young girl said through smiling teeth. Her mother beamed in return, her sunken eyes glowing in exhilaration. Though the years of alcohol had gotten to the woman both physically and mentally over the years of excessive intake, she still had emitted an air of liveliness in the presence of her dearest child.

"How about some dinner, yes? I made your favorite dish; chicken noodle soup!"

"Sounds great, mother," Serena agreed, a smile still playing at her lips. _So she remembered. _

Serena's mother bolted from the room, dragging her unprepared daughter in her wake as she traveled toward the dining room. Awaiting them was an amazing display of different breads, salads, vegetables, and a centralized crock-pot of the beloved soup. The two of them sat in their usual spots along the right-hand side of the table, mouths watering as they began serving themselves and quickly eating the delicious food.

_So far, this is actually going quite well. Maybe this will be a good visit with Mother._

Dinner flew by, and Serena began to grow weary from her long day of driving, though she had slept for the majority of her travels. Her mother lead her to an oddly offset room down several winding halls through the surprisingly large house. The girl had grown accustomed to journey towards her room, but continued to let her mother lead her as if she could possibly become lost. It wasn't for her own desires, but her mothers, because it gave the aging woman the feeling of being needed. Serena may hold many things against her mother, but admittedly, she still wished for her happiness.

"Okay, I'll let you get to sleep then."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight."

No exchange of "I love you". It pained both of them, but they were used to it. Neither knew how the other would react to the simple words. They weren't sure whether they wanted to know either.

Serena quickly fell asleep, shortly after her head hit the pillow. The dream she had that night was unexpected, and quite honestly, it didn't exactly make sense to her.

A tall man had stood before her, fully clothed in an exuberant suit which was stitched and woven with beautiful golden thread. His majestic hair sat at his shoulders, it's shade, as well as his eyes, resembling an eccentric silver mist. Serena had never seen a man of his young age with such an odd color of hair, but quite frankly, it suited the mysterious man. An eye patch stretched across his face and over his right eye, only permitting vision to his left side. The girl couldn't help but develop several questions within her mind about the strange man, and that was before she had even spoken to him.

"Hello, Serena, My name is Nightmare Gottschalk."

_Nightmare; what a bizarre name, _Serena thought to herself. Though the man possessed a threatening name, he by no means had frightened her so far. If anything, compared to the other imageries which had haunted her mind amidst her slumber, Nightmare was nothing close to being unpleasant. Perhaps it was a nickname, or just utterly ironic. Of course, this was a dream. Something unintentionally formed by her subconscious.

"Hi," Serena returned politely before an abrupt question flowed from her mouth. "This isn't going to become a nightmare, right?" The unease that this dream would take an awful turn of events was eating away at her. The man chuckled in response, stringing his long fingers through his hair.

"I would consider it as more of a warning. It depends on how you further interpret it."

Serena slightly cocked her head sideways in confusion, narrowing her eyes in request of further explanation. Nightmare once again chuckled lightly, then relocated Serena's questioning gaze. "I've came to warn you of your fate."

"My fate?" Serena questioned, her confusion growing rapidly.

"Yes. You are to be taken to Wonderland shortly."

"Wonderland?" The girl repeated in suspicion, her eyebrows furrowing accusingly. "There is no such place as Wonderland." _Come on, I'm not that completely gullible,_ the girl nearly defied aloud. Nightmare grinned dangerously at this, his eyes forming deadly slits.

"Is that so?" The man began, eyes glinting with something of excitement. "Well, I suppose you are in for a great surprise then."

Before Serena could respond, Nightmare had fled the scene, leaving her in a world of swirling fluorescent colors. Her eyes blinked furiously; had she just heard such deluded talk? Wonderland doesn't truly exist! Or does it? _Of course not, Serena! This is only a dream! You'll wake up in the morning laughing because you had even considered such an idea!_

Drifting into a dark, thoughtless sleep once more, Serena was able to claim a good rest that night, awakening the following morning feeling lively and ready to face the day ahead of her. But she couldn't help but notice the uneasiness which resided in her mind from the incredibly vivid dream she had had the previous night, nor the fact that she had never laughed upon her awakening. Serena was constantly dreaming every night, yet, this one had so strangely taken hold of her. _What is going on with me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>So, how was it? Not _too_ terrible? xD I feel pretty good about it! Please REVIEW, and I promise to put up another chapter, as well as many more after that! Sooo, yay..! x3**


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Hope

**Helllllllo my loves~! Welcome to Ch. 2 of my newest story! I know it's kind of short, but I just had to finish building up the story before our dearest Serena makes her way to Wonderland. So, without further ado, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The soft pattering of rain had awakened Serena that morning. She was discontent. Through her dream, she had been given a warning, and quite honestly, the legitimacy of that warning was still unknown to the pondering girl. She lazily rose to her feet in a slow, dragging motion, grabbing the sheik reading glasses from her nightstand and sliding them to the bridge of her nose. Just outside her window, various birds chirped a sweet, melodic tune with no distinct rhythm. This only further put Serena on edge. Every little thing paranoid her. The critters almost seemed to whistle <em>Wonderland<em> every so often.

Digging through the large bookcase along the foot of her bed, Serena pulled a particular novel from it's given place. After wiping the heavy layer of dust from the books surface, the girl began to flip through the pages in search of a specific character. _Nightmare Gottschalk_, she whispered repeatedly to herself, but eventually, she ended up returning the original _Alice in Wonderland_ to it's rightful spot with no luck.

"Serena~!" the girl's mother sang from just outside the beautifully crafted wooden door, "Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Yes mom, just let me shower and get dressed," Serena called in response, her body trembling due to the sudden breakage of silence. She could hear as her mother merrily strutted away, her heavy clogs clacking against the hardwood floors. _Oh, Mom._

Shortly afterwards, Serena jumped into the boiling water of her shower. The hot water against her chilled skin stung at it's first touch, but the burning sensation eventually grew into a relaxing, muscle-soothing therapy. She sighed as the warm liquid trickled down her back, an undeniably pleasant feeling. At that moment, her worries had subsided. Not until she had thoroughly cleansed her hair and reentered the artificially heated air did she remember what had been troubling her. _Damn it, stay out of my head,_ the girl mentally groaned as she hysterically shook her head. _There is no such thing as Wonderland._

Having blow-dried it, Serena ran a hot straightener through her long dark hair, creating a silky sheet of brunette locks which nearly met her waste. She had been growing it out since forth grade, and didn't dare to cut it incase she'd later regret it. Every time she worked with the full mane of hair, she promised herself that she would eventually donate the majority of the locks, but had never seen to it. This was partially due to the fact that Serena didn't cope well with change, nor liked to acknowledge it.

"Serena, hurry, or it will get cold!"

After quickly coating her eyelids with her trademark liner, while listening to her vocal icon/fashion influence through her favorite headphones, Serena slipped into her solid black hoodie, cloudy gray skinny jeans, and an old pair of traditional converse. Satisfied by her rapid transformation, the girl skipped down the various hallways which lead her to an awaiting display of hotcakes. Sitting joyously beside her mother, she speedily inhaled nearly two pizza-sized delicacies, barely breathing between mouthfuls. Though her mother was pleased by her successful attempt at breakfast, the dangerous pace at which her daughter was eating made the woman's face gradually lose color.

"Somethin' wrong, Mom?" Serena mumbled through a mouthful of food. The older woman shuffled her feet beneath her chair, shaking her head frantically in response. Noticing that her mother was eyeing her every bite, the girl slowed herself, returning some color to the woman's aging features.

Wiping a clean napkin across her mouth, Serena rose from the table, clearing away her dishes and leftover food. She washed the syrupy mess down the sink, sponging away any sticky residue. While she cleaned, she noticed the large buildup of dishes around the spacious kitchen, and decided to try her hand at washing them as a surprise for her mother. This quickly turned into a full-fletched wipe down of the entire premises. Once she had finished, she pulled the tolerant woman from her half-eaten pancake and into the sparkling room.

"Oh, Serena, you didn't have to do this!"

"I know, but I felt like it. It needed to be cleaned," the young girl explained as she toured the woman around the kitchen. They exchanged multiple gasps and sighs as the guide pointedly brought attention to the gleaming countertops and glistening silverware. They even began to laugh when the daughter explained the incredible dust buildup beneath the sink. The morning went by pleasantly until the two had to return to there jobs for the afternoon. Serena had taken it upon herself to apply for a position in both Saffron and back in the city in order to collect enough money to support her constant travels around the state, as well as something that she could apply towards her college education eventually. Being a junior in high school, she realized that she would have to begin considering her future and making an investment toward it.

That morning as Serena exited the household, a fluttering sense of hope lingered in her heart and mind.

Standing behind a cash register was not necessarily the ideal occupation Serena had been looking for, but she accepted the position graciously. As she walked down main street toward the little shopping center, she absentmindedly kicked the multicolored leaves at her feet which blanketed the streets. Moisture lingered heavily in the air, and the luscious smell of salt water freshened Serena's senses. She had had a relaxing morning, and the coastal climate was only enhancing her pleasant mood. She signed deeply in ease, swinging her arms at her sides with enthusiasm. Just as she was nearing her destination, something quick swiftly zoomed past her, catching the attention of her peripheral vision. The girl began to whip her head around in confusion, looking for the source of the mysterious white blur. She knew that she had seen something. _Or was it someone?_

"I'm just being paranoid like always," Serena reasoned with herself. Sliding the hood of her jacket away from her head, she slipped through the jingling doorway of the local business she had regularly attended on weekends.

"Mornin', Rena," the youths boss called from behind his register in a strong Texas twang, "Doncha think yer a bit early fer a Saturday?"

"Guess I am, but it's better early than never, right Bill?"

"S'pose that's true."

Serena worked the entire day. Not until sun down was she free to return home to her mother. Walking down that same familiar road, the girl envisioned the dream she had had, but quickly readdressed her attention toward the beautiful sunset once becoming overly anxious. The sky was painted in fluorescent pastels, ranging from a light yellow to a dark purple, all across the single campus. The overwhelming beauty was awe striking, and not until Serena reached her home was her content mental state interrupted. Something had crashed and broke in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Serena shouted along her route toward the kitchen. "I'm home! And I think something just fell from the counter!" No response. "Fine, I'll go pick the damn thing up-"

As she entered the kitchen, Serena nearly fell to her knees; the sight had sent a painful pulse down her spine. Eyes widening, she sputtered indistinguishable words before bolting from the room, eyes glazed in furious tears. How could she have even considered rebuilding a trust with her mom? Every ounce of hope, all of the faith she had in her mother's recovery, it disappeared within seconds, because what she had found on that kitchen floor was not forgivable.

Julianne Rousseau, the woman whom had broken her daughters heart far too many times, laid drunken against the cabinet doors of her kitchen, an old bottle of wine dangling from her grip. She lifted the alcohol shakily to her quivering lips, letting the cool liquid seep down her throat before swallowing noisily and letting the bottle fall empty to the linoleum floor. She hiccuped happily, her eyes spinning from the stress release that the beverage had brought her. Not until she noticed the presence of her treasured child did her clouded conscience take action.

"Serena, I can explain this-"

"I'm sure you can, mother," the teenager hissed, venomous fury interlaced in her words. Her eyes sparkled in enragement as she reentered the room. Shoving the emptied bottles aside, the woman attempted to rise to her feet, but quickly stumbled back into a flustered heap.

"Don't-don't s-speak to your m-mother that way, m-missy," Serena's mother stuttered angrily from the floor. "Not after I j-just got fired."

"That doesn't mean you can drink every damn time your feelings are hurt!" Serena spat at the pathetic adult, solidly punching the wall in the process. The impact slightly dented the pasty green walls, angering Julianne to the point of hysteria.

"F*cking b-bitch, you b-broke my wall~." Her cruel words were heavily slurred, her drunkenness becoming very apparent. Serena nearly blew a fuse at this harsh remark, but simply left her mother to pass out with slamming footsteps. Unfortunately, the woman strongly disagreed with this decision. "G-get back~ listen to y-your mother."

Just as Serena was shutting the front door behind herself, she heard a shattering clash against the door behind her. Shaking her head in pure disappointment, she left the adult to suffer alone. Her mother's failed attempt to regain her attention had completely failed. In fact, Serena dreaded nothing more than to have to return through that doorway. So she walked away, returning to the highway with no intensions of a specific destination. In fact, she aimlessly walked for several hours, hoping that fate would take her in the correct direction.

Laying down against the cool grass of the local park, Serena dwindled upon the thought of an alternative world known as Wonderland. "If only it truly did exist," she murmured aloud. "Since there's no happiness for me here, then perhaps there's a little bit awaiting me there." Serena chuckled halfheartedly after thinking such delusional thoughts. _Wonderland. What a joke._

"Perhaps there is, Serena. I suppose you'll just have to find that out for yourself."

Serena jumped from the bench, letting her eyes dart about the premises for the source of the deep, lingering words. Just as she was beginning to believe it had been her imagination, she meet the glistening red eyes of the stranger.

"I heard that you'd like to go to Wonderland."

* * *

><p><strong>OHOHO, so who do you think Serena's mysterious visitor tis? o.o I know, this is a clifthanger!(; (kinda sarcastic..) Anyway, this chapter was kind of a more serious side of Serena. But don't worry, she's gonna live up to her baddass image by the time she get's to wonder- NO WAIT, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YET! <strong>

**Plllllleeease review! Reviews are nice, yes? YES! **


	3. Chapter 3: All Rabbits Must Die

**Look at meehh, I am just updating SOOOO speedy quick! I wass just so happy to get your reviews that I whipped out mah laptop and typed for two straight hours until this little chapter finally turned up! I was just... *sniff sniff* soooo touched... anyways, this chapter is certainly less serious than the previous two, but we are dealing with Peter so what do you expect! xD**

**SO let's get down to business, shall we?(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA... but as I mentioned before... I REALLLY WISH I DID! X3**

* * *

><p>Serena fell for what seemed like hours. How had a hole appeared so suddenly? All she knew was that it had to do with the man laughing hysterically beside her.<p>

"Isn't the feeling of falling just _enchanting_, Serena?"

"You are insane!" the flailing girl fired at the exhilarated rabbit. His arms and legs were outspread, almost as if he were completely relaxed, and his expression read pure delight. Serena shook her head in disgust, hoping that the man would fatally face plant the awaiting ground below. _Yes, I'll make sure of it._

"What are you doing?" the man questioned aloud, his cheerful smile slightly hesitating as Serena firmly grasped his shoulders.

"I think that damned head of yours needs a little sense knocked into it-"

_Splat._

"Mission completed," the girl mumbled aloud, a malicious smile spreading ear to ear.

The white rabbit was still pieced together, but just barely. He laid flat across the solid cobblestone pathway, his face buried within it's surface awkwardly. He shakily rose from the crumpled heap he had previously been, patting down his muddy red suit coat and quivering white ears. Turning to the self-satisfied girl, he released a heavy sigh in disproval, emotions welling up in his crimson read eyes. _Oh, god._

"You know, I wouldn't have had to face plant you if you hadn't pulled me down that damned hole," Serena explained in her own self-defense. The mans eyes widened as if her had been whipped by her harsh tone. "The only thing I hate more than heights is falling from them."

"I do apologize my dear, but you should be thrilled to be here!"

"Please don't rhyme, or I'll start dry heaving. And let me tell you, that is not a pleasant image," she deadpanned heartlessly. Once again, the rabbit had been hurt by the girl's cruel words, but not to her own concern. Hell, she wouldn't mind witnessing a grown man cry. About time someone else feel the hurt she had forever dealt with. "Anyways, what's with the cosplay? The ears are sort of freaking me out…"

"Oh silly girl! To you I'll inform, these rabbit ears I bare; for me they're the norm-"

Before he could finish, Serena burst into an abrupt rampage of hysterical laughter. So hysterical that the pit of her stomach begin to ache painfully, and a stream of soft tears trailed down her cheeks. "Yeah, right! What's next, are you gonna sprout some whiskers? Ahaha~!"

The girl rolled across the solid stone surface of the ground clenching her gut in pure merriment, finally rising to her feet once the mans eyes had narrowed in irritation. Having recollected herself, the rabbit cleared his throat in attempts of reclaiming the huffing girls attention.

"-because the white rabbit role is apart of my form."

Serena nearly exploded in laughter once the "rabbit" had completed his well-thought out poem. But, before she could even consider falling to the ground once more, the once tall man took the form of a small, seemingly innocent bunny. Serena stopped cold, her voice petrified by the both the transformation, and the critter sitting before her.

"See? Now do you believe me-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kill it someone, kill it!" Serena screamed for what she believed was her own life. Never had she liked rabbits. In fact, she was terrified of them. As a little girl, her pyromaniac cousin had gone through a phase of burning animals alive. The boy had come to her house for the summer and took it upon himself to search through Serena's room. Once coming across the little girls bunny as it slept contently within it's cage, the boy decided that he'd pull out his matches. Just at that moment, Serena walked through her bedroom door only to witness her prized pet being burned to a crisp. From that day on, she continued to believe that the animal would come back to haunt her. Perhaps the creature before her was a resurrection of Whiskers.

"Stay back, Whiskers, I'm warning you; I've got a lighter and I am _not _afraid to use it!"

"No, Serena, It's me, Peter!"

"Peter? That must be the name Satan personally placed upon you! You must die! All rabbits must die!" Serena's eyes were widened incredibly, their glaze reflecting true horror. The rabbit looked concernedly at her, eyes saddened for the girl her had so carelessly terrified. Within mere seconds, he retook his previous form, nervous laughter partaking him as the trembling girl fired furious daggers through her horror-struck gaze.

"Sorry about that… I just wanted you to understand that I really _am_ part rabbit," Peter explained, apprehensive nerves reflecting in his tone. Serena shook her head furiously, erasing the images of what this man had previously been.

"So your name is Peter," she questioned curiously, temporarily setting her fears aside.

"Yes, my name would Peter White, but is meeting you Serena that's truly the delight."

"Okay, enough rhyming!" Serena cried, throwing both hands up to her throbbing ears. "I just need you to explain to me what's going on. Assumedly, I am in Wonderland. But, this place is nothing like I had imagined by reading the novel. Just explain to me why I'm here"

"Well-"

"Without rhyming," I deadpan before he can officially begin.

"Yes. You are in Wonderland, Serena. But I do not know if I am the correct person to be explaining this to you. I believe that a more suitable person for the job would be Julius. But as a part of my role, it _is _my job to give you this."

Without having to respond, the tall man reached directly into the open pocket of Serena's hoodie and slipped out an oddly shaped vial of fluorescent pink liquid. Gently taking the girl's hand within his own, he slid the potion into her fingers grip. Staring at Peter with wondrous eyes, Serena implied for further explanation, which he quickly took note to.

"Drink," he demanded, but Serena's response was negative.

"No way," she disapproved flatly, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Why ever not?"

"I don't take drugs from strangers." Serena never once lost Peter's gaze as she so bluntly defied him. Having attended school within such an urbanized city, she had been permanently brainwashed by her teachers to avoid drugs. And if that weren't enough, being raised by a substance-abusing alcoholic was.

"It's nothing bad, Serena. It's just a medicine that will keep you in Wonderland."

Yes, she was in Wonderland. But did she want to remain there? She wasn't sure yet. Tonight, her mother had practically ripped her heart out and threw it against the pavement. She knew that she could never again forgive the woman. But making the decision to remain here so quickly; that would be rather impulsive. Then again, nothing important was left for her back home, and something deep within her gut, probably intuition, was telling her to stay. Something was telling her that Wonderland would be a place that she could start over, and try to live a normal life. Of course, so far, the place was anything but normal.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"You'll eventually awaken back in your world, but is that what you truly wish for? If I do recall, I had heard you wishing for a place such as Wonderland to exist. Therefore, it could be assumed that you had wanted to come to such a place as it. Am I correct, Serena?"

Narrowing her brows in contemplation, Serena eventually sighed in defeat, gently bringing the eccentric vial to her slightly reluctant lips. "Here goes nothing." She slowly tipped the far end of the container towards the darkening night sky, allowing the majestic liquid to trickle down her tightened throat like syrup. After entirely draining the tube of it's contents, Serena looked towards the towering man quizzically. Was it going to do anything to her?

"Well, what now?" Serena interrogated quite tensely, her fingers fearfully twitching at her sides.

"Nothing. Now, your stuck here until you've completed the game. I suppose I can bring you to Julius."

"Okay," she agreed quietly, her eyes lowered to her feet in contemplation before she continued. "And uh, thank you Peter... I guess I kind of needed to get away from that place tonight… so uh, yeah."

Just as the final syllables rolled from her tongue, Peter scooped the girl up into his arms, jumping up in down in utter joy. "You are so welcome, Serena! Oh, I just _know_ that I will grow to love you more than any outsider who's _ever _come here!" Serena rose her widened eyes to the beaming man before her, her body involuntarily growing limp for multiple seconds due to the traumatic event. Once her muscles had grown aware of what had just happened, she began to squirm frantically, her fists slamming against Peter's chest in furious request of release.

"Let me down, I hate being carried, I'm too heavy!"

"Oh please, Serena, let me carry my delicate princess forth-"

"No, put me down, or I swear I'll rip those bunny ears of yours right out of their sockets!"

To two pressed on, Peter carrying his precious flower along the cobblestone trail towards the mysterious clock tower of Julius. Having grown tired of the hysterical flailing, Serena agreed to let the stupid rabbit carry her until they arrived, but insisted to be let down before making her first impression towards the awaiting man. Peter hopped enthusiastically, never completely losing gaze with the interesting girl which lay tensely across his arms. She was so different from the other foreigners he had encountered. She was fierce, opinionated, strong, and most of all, she carried a warm heart in her chest. Never had the rabbit been thanked by an outsider upon arrival. Most of them had automatically hated him, while others had called him terrible names, when truly, each outsider knew that they had wanted to go to Wonderland terribly. Yes, Serena had been just like the others at first… kind of… but she had revealed another side of herself which had caused his heart to do somersaults. Hopefully, she'd grow to love him just as he already loved her.

"This would be the clock tower, Serena."

* * *

><p><strong>Eyyyy, eyyy, looks like ol' Peter good himself some Sah-REE-NUH! ;) <strong>

**So, i hopee you all liked it! I thought that peter could use some appreciation towards the end, (after that face plant...ouch!). PAHLEASE, REVIEW! As you can see, I update like the frigging speed of light when you all send me those things! They kinda say like "yo, erin, we be appreciatin the time you be puttin towards this story, even though it DOES kinda sucks sometimes..!" **

**soo go on, click that little review link... you know you wanna... go on... go ahead...**


	4. Chapter 4: This Game Called Wonderland

**Hey everrrrybody! :) This one took a while, I know *bows in shame*, but I've been dumped in tests and homework lately, as well as having story issues (a.k.a., I completed about half of this chapter when my sister slammed my laptop shut and deleted all of my hard, blood and sweat work D': ). So, here it is, *gasp*REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"What brings you here, White," a tired voice groaned through the solid wood of the front door. Serena shuffled her feet, a feeling of unease pricking at her stomach. This man did not seem eager for company.<p>

"I've brought a foreigner."

Without hesitation, the door of the beautiful brick tower flew open, displaying the figure of what seemed to be Julius. Serena met gaze with the unfamiliar eyes of the handsome man. He was certainly extraordinary, if you were going to understate it. He was tall, just inching over Peter, and surely in his mid-twenties by Serena's assumption. His long, midnight blue hair was held loosely behind him in a golden tie, it's length nearly meeting his waste. Dark shadows encircled his brilliant cobalt blue eyes, marking his lack of sleep and explaining the tired drone which resided in his deep voice.

"Eh, hi, I'm S-Serena." the young girl stammered. Julius's intimidating glare was certainly taking an effect on her. "I've came to ask you some questions about Wonderland." As Serena continued, the strength behind her voice returned, and by the time she had spoken her final syllables, she had relocated her confidence.

"Presumably," the man agreed before formally introducing himself. "My name is Julius Monrey. You may enter my home, but the dog will have to remain outdoors. Such weaponry is not permitted in this tower."

"Very well, I must be heading to the castle anyway. Serena, I'll be seeing you soon~!"

"Wait, Peter-"

"Oh, Serena, my love. It will be nothing but a short meeting with the queen. I will be sure to reconnect with you by the following morning."

Before Serena could respond, the rabbit had quickly fled the scene, leaving the mentally distraught young girl in his past. It's not that she had specifically wanted Peter to remain with her. She just didn't want to be alone with Julius. Especially since it was easily past midnight, and he did not seem to be in the mood to entertain. _Hold it, did he just call me his love?_

"Are you coming in?" Julius eagerly asked as he signaled for Serena to enter his home. She hesitantly walked into the heated tower, allowing Julius to shut the door behind her and lead her up a long flight of spiraling stairs. Finally, they met the top of the tower, opening a pair of doors enclosing a slightly cluttered office of different sorts of tools and clock parts. _What on earth-_

"I repair clocks," the man said flatly as he took a seat at his messy desk. Before Serena could comment, he had begun intently piecing together several different objects until as a result, a small ticking clock was held gently within the tips of his long, elegant fingers. The way he had done that, it had almost appeared mechanical. Almost as if magical. Since she _was_ in Wonderland, Serena didn't find the idea too unlikely.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Oh, really," Julius didn't ask, but rather stated lifelessly. He really did seem exhausted. Maybe he had been working all day until this late hour. It certainly appeared so. "What would you like me to tell you about Wonderland, Serena?"

Serena rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she pondered where to begin her long list of question. The list was endless, but she knew that she'd only receive clear answers if she took it one question at a time. Besides that, she didn't want to further irritate Julius.

"Well, I guess I'd like to start by knowing why I'm even here?"

"You are here because you had wished to come here. White would only have come for you if you had wanted to."

"Oh-"

"Is that it?" Julius interrogated stiffly, his patience level uneasy.

"Well, no. I'd also like if you'd help me to explain this." Serena slid her hand into the warm pocket of her hoodie, pulling out the glass vial which previously had contained the potion which now keeps her in Wonderland. Taking it from the young girl, Julius studied the container, instantaneously taking recognition to it.

"I'll assume that Peter explained that this will keep you in Wonderland."

"Yes, before I drank it," Serena agreed. Julius sighed, handing the tube back to it's owner and slouching back in his office chair. By then, he had finally denied the giant workload he had piled across his desk and addressed his full attention toward the new foreigner. Serena appreciated the effort he had made toward her cause, but the guilty conscience began to create tension within her mind. She didn't want to cause a problem for the man. "You know, we can do this in the morning-"

"In order to get home, you'll have to refill the vial until it is completely full. In order to do that, you must interact with the inhabitants of Wonderland. Only then will you return to your world."

Serena was silenced. Interaction was what would take her home? Therefore, she met a conclusion. She'd become the most antisocial foreigner to have ever entered this world.

"Hm, well then I'll just be going to my bed, Julius. Do you have a room that I could possibly stay in for, oh I don't know, a decade or so?"

"What do you mean by this-"

"If interaction is what is going to take me home, than no way in Hell will I be socializing anytime soon. So, if you be so kind as to lend me a room, I'll just be staying at the Clock Tower for a while. Oh, and don't worry! I'll work for my stay here. I can pretty much do all of the cooking, cleaning, mopping-"

"No."

Serena blinked twice. That was… harsh.

"What do you mean?"

"I will allow you to stay in my tower, but on the condition that you will leave every once in a while. It will not do me justice if I'm held accountable for hogging the foreigner. The role-holders most certainly would be intolerant. But since this is the only neutral territory within Wonderland, I do agree that it would be best if you stay here. And do not worry, you must only leave if you choose too."

The girl fell silent. Julius vocabulary had just thoroughly confused her.

"Wait, but what is a role-holder-"

"_We_ are the important faces within this game that you have now joined, Serena. You'll come to notice that with the exception of the role-holders, the residents of Wonderland do not have faces because the lack significant importance to the game."

The game? No faces… _how do they breathe_! Serena had become completely and utterly confused. Was her entire existence there apart of a game? Serena had the knowledge to realize that world she had entered was beyond her own imagination, but she couldn't help but wonder if the world held more of a purpose than to offer an escape from her reality. Maybe this game was the point. In fact, her feelings probably had nothing to do with her position. She was probably there only because she had been willing to play the mysterious game.

"Julius, what do you mean by 'the game' or whatever?" Serena asked, her mind melting in confusion. Julius thought to himself for a minute before explaining, but the little knowledge he knew did not come to benefit Serena all to much.

"Wonderland is the game itself, I suppose. All there is to it is some rules, but the specific point to it all is only known by what we call the game-maker." Julius paused, rubbing his weary eyes amidst a deep yawn. "I think it is about time you be heading to bed, Serena. I might as well get a few hours in before-"

_Slam!_

"Ace comes," Julius completed flatly as yet another resident of Wonderland, or perhaps role-holder according to Julius' definition, bursted through the office door. The young man, perhaps a little over twenty, stood about six feet tall in a strictly red knight's uniform. A long sword dangled dangerously at his side, bits of dried blood painted across it's blade and handle. His eyes withheld the same murderous beauty as Peter's had, a translucent ruby red which reflected his blood-tampered soul. Only his soft brown hair relaxed the appearance, as well as the ecstatic smile which spreads from ear to ear.

"Hey Julius! What are you doing at Heart Castle? I was headed to the clock tower to bring you some clocks when I got lost, so I just found my way back to the castle!"

_Wow, what a complete idiot. _

"You incompetent fool; this _is _the clock tower," Julius nearly shouted, but steadied his voice to an indoors volume. Waving his head back and forth with squinted eyes, Ace identified the premises of what he had previously believed was Heart Castle. Having met the conclusion that this was in fact the clock tower, the man began to laugh merrily, clutching his gut in amusement.

"I didn't even notice! Dang, Julius, for a man your age, you've certainly got some good eyesight!" Ace exclaimed without even the slightest hint of sarcasm. This led Julius to slap his forehead in irritation.

"_A man my age_? Give me a break, Ace, I'm but a year or so older than you."

"Really! But your always so tired and never stop working!" Ace had pushed it, and it was apparent across Julius's face.

"_Watch it_-"

Serena began to contemplate with herself. _This would be a strategic time to interrupt_. She was a bit over-stimulated for nuclear warfare. "Hey, I'm pretty tired, and trust me, exhausted and cranky Serena is not an amusing person to associate with, so… how about you collect the clocks Julius so that we can be getting to bed?"

Julius fed Ace a final glare before he viciously accepted the boxed clocks. Waving as he exited, Ace began to retreat sullenly, sighing dramatically as he slowly pulled the door inward. He knew the he would be incapable of finding his way back to the castle, especially through the dark, which meant that he'd be spending the night roughing the outdoors. The man didn't necessarily have anything against the idea; in fact, he liked it. It's just that he'd prefer to get to know a certain foreigner a little better.

"Uh, Julius, how about you let Ace spend the night? We don't want him to end up in the wrong place again, since it's the middle of the night-"

"Fine," Julius agreed quite irritably. He did not want the knight within his tower, especially when that deadly sword dangled at his side, but he trusted him well enough to allow it just this night. Unlike Peter, Ace wouldn't randomly fire at somebody because they had looked at him the wrong way. He was somewhat more responsible with his weaponry.

Ace smiled. He had gotten just as he had wanted.

"Gee, thanks Julius! I'll make sure to keep it down in respect of your sensitive hearing."

"What are you talking about?" Julius asked but instantly regretted it.

"It's just that for a man your age, you ears can become very-"

"Ace!" both Serena and Julius fired in unison. They had had enough of the man's immature play, and would strongly prefer to be laying between the warm sheets of their awaiting beds. Serena had woken up early the previous morning, where as Julius hadn't slept in several cycles. Ace laughed merrily in response, feigning hurt as Julius mercilessly pushed him down a long hallway of various doors enclosing bedrooms as well as other rooms of the sort. Once forcibly shoving Ace through the door of a small, dingy room, Julius led Serena to a luxurious suite which followed a beautiful green and golden color scheme. The girl graciously thanked her host before enclosing herself for the night. The evening had been bizarre, and the only intensions she held was to lay down and sleep. Serena threw herself across the mattress without daring to search for a nightgown amidst the several different closets and bureaus, letting her heavy lids fall shut. Slumber hit her instantaneously, and just as every night, terrible nightmares flooded her mind. This would be her first night in Wonderland. What was held in store for her, she didn't know. Perhaps a curious knight would come to visit.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was basically to explain Wonderland a little bit to Serena, and it seemed the Julius would be best for ze job. :) I also thought that it would be fun to have Ace join the excitement. ;D I hope it was to your liking, but this was all written tonight, so it could seemed a bit rushed.. -.- Sooooo, REVIEW my favorite readers so that I'll keep this going. I get discouraged every so often (especially when my little sisters ruins my entiree damned chapter!), but the reviews wake me up. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Lesson Learned

**BEFORE YOU LECTURE ME, I CAN EXPLAIN T.T! My laptop...and water...and died...and story...and I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! FORGIVE MEHH! *enters an endless rant of apologize***

**Okay, now please let me explain like an adult. You see, my laptop was innocently placed atop a coffee table when BAM, my !#$%^&* sister spilt her ~!#$%^&* coffee on my precious, dearest, beloved, laptop! And like that, *snap*, I was left internetless for years! So, please forgive me, and except this chapter graciously(: I hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Heart No Kuni No Alice.**

* * *

><p>"Get. Out."<p>

"Oh, come on, Serena! Let me hear just one more time!"

"OUT."

Serena had flown to her feet, her fists raised violently at her sides at the sight of the knave laying face to chest with her across the bed. Her face had turned a brilliant shade of red, her entire body trembled in fury. Serena despised having her personal space invaded. Peter had done enough of that already.

Slumping his shoulders, Ace moved slowly towards the doors which Serena had burst open for him the moment her weary feet had hit the ground. Just as he was entering the lengthy hallway of the clock tower, he came to an immediate stop, turning around and once again entering the young girls room for the second time that evening.

"Actually, Serena. I was thinking that you could use a little lecture."

Serena's wild eyes refocused into the deadly red ones of her offender. They almost appeared to be shadowed in something of mischievous darkness. Just what exactly was the man up to?

"And why is that, Ace?" Serena hissed venomously, her gaze boiling with irritation. Ace took several more steps towards the girl, his powerful body now within inches of her frail figure. His sickeningly sweet breathe filled her nostrils, his sugar-glazed words nauseated her. Serena was unsure of his intensions, but a dangerous feeling within her gut gave her an idea.

"You have left yourself vulnerable, Serena. A young girl, alone in an unfamiliar place; It's _very_ irresponsible, you know," The tall man purred, his breath tickling at her ear. Serena's stance grew uneasy.

"Cut it out, Ace. I've got pepper spray, and I'm _not_ afraid of using it-"

"_Have you ever been with a man before, Serena?_"

Serena was now forcibly pressed against the walls, pinned and defenseless, and unable to form any sort of logical response other than a sputtered "N-Nope."

"Men can be very unpredictable," Ace continued, his tone slightly lightened, yet still flirtatious. "As well as wild, dominant, possessive…"

Ace was now within an inch of Serena's face, his lashes lightly fluttering across her cheeks. Her breath was heavy, breaking through the threatening silence of the atmosphere. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, her mind raced in every direction for answers. How could she react to these sinful actions? Was this the way that Ace normally behaved around woman?

"Ace. Stop. You do not need to do this?"

"Oh, really-"

"Yes. Because I have learned my lesson," Serena confirmed solidly, her tone relocating it's confident pitch. Ace hesitantly backed away, his eyes dancing across the once again functioning victim. She _had _learned her lesson, just as he planned. Of course, this would never be admitted.

"So you think that it is that simple, Serena. You don't believe that perhaps, I am the type of man who would take advantage of a young woman?"

"No, I don't. You would have five minutes ago if you had actually held such intentions," Serena stopped, a slight smile curling the edges of her lips. "Besides, I see it in your eyes. What you did to me was innocent."

Ace actually appeared stunned, and if not, impressed. She had read him, like a book actually. She knew that he had invaded her for alternative reasons, and that he never was going to hurt her, at least not voluntarily. "Of course not, Serena. I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Yes, you will be. Now, OUT."

"But first, I do request a single favor. Consider it payback for your 'lesson' tonight"

"And what would that be?" Serena asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Let me listen to your heart just _one _more time-"

"You may go, Ace!"

"…Okay, nighty night, Serena!"

Heavy steps carried Serena through the thick forestry of Wonderland. She was exhausted, perhaps even more so than she had been the night before. Her unwelcome visitor had left her restless and on edge for the remainder of the previous night, though she had locked her windows and door in every form possible. The feeling of being watched, the unsettling paranoia; it left her mentally frazzled. Only her incredible fatigue set her mind free of the torture that morning, as well as the mindless, love-struck chatter of a certain white rabbit.

"Oh Serena, my dearest passion flower, I must thank you for accompanying me this morning on my way toward the amusement park on business. Do tell me of your intentions."

"Julius told me that I had to get out and linger. So, here I am," Serena explained to Peter bluntly, her fingers tiredly combing through her tangled hair. That morning, she had not taken the time to shower, change, nor meet any good hygienic measures. She looked terrible, but Peter barely minded. It simply struck him as odd, and slightly worried him.

"Are you feeling well, my princess, or must I take you to a doctor?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Now, let's just get this over with, okay?" Serena moaned as they finally entered through the front gates of an incredibly fluorescent and wildly enchanting amusement park. Everything was over the top and ridiculous; the rides, the food, the people. Especially the people.

"Well, who is this we have here!" I tall, chipper man asked excitedly and he entered the scene in an eccentric, electric yellow suit and an oddly shaped violin at hand. He scratched at his prickly chin in contemplation, frantically speaking up just as the young girl began to introduce herself.

"Oh, yes! The newest foreigner, of course! Serena, is it? My name is Gowland! Welcome to my park!" The man nearly danced in excitement as he brought the small, seemingly wooden instrument to his chin. "Now, allow we to welcome you with an original piece of my own! I'll call it, "The Serena Song'!"

As a bow mysteriously appeared at Gowland's right hand, he slowly and painfully screeched it across each string of the violin, created an unbearably painful noise. A noise so painful that it nearly knocked the entire park off of their feet and into a coma. Serena winced, clasping her ears for dear life, while Peter angrily pulled a oversized clock from his side and magically transformed it into what appeared to be a machine gun. "How dare you cause my beloved pain, you filthy wretched fool!"

That is when Hell broke loose. Peter fired his gun mercilessly, not once making contact with Gowland's flesh, but just barely missing. Gowland had created a gun of his own, transforming the once violin into yet another piece of murderous weaponry. Serena backed away slowly, not wanting to take her eyes away from the dangerous scene, but wanting to preserve her life all the same. Just as a stray bullet nearly pierced her through the heart, an unknown figure flew from the shadows and pulled the girl straight to the ground, cushioning her fall heroically but painfully.

"Uh, sorry about this. How about I take you away from here-"

"Yeah," Serena interrupted forwardly, allowing the unfamiliar guy to lead her away from the sudden warfare. "I'd rather _not_ stick around any longer for this one."

The young man which led her away held no resemblance to any appearance Serena had seen before. He was certainly tall, but didn't nearly tower over her like the other men of Wonderland so far. His eyes were an eccentric golden shade, which were heavily detailed with speckles and quite extravagant. Even his light skin was exceptionally flawless, almost resembling that of a porcelain doll, but what really labeled his appearance as extraordinary was his fuchsia colored hair which flowed across his left eye and to the bottom of his neck. His tattoos, his piercings, his apparel; he was truly a picture of Serena's ideal style, if not, better.

"So, your name is Serena, correct?"

"Yeah, that's it," she agreed, permitting the boy to sit down with her at a quiet bench. They were now towards the back of the amusement, hidden enough to allow Serena a few hours of relaxation. "So, what's your name?"

"Boris Airay." He introduced himself warmly, a wide, toothy smile spreading across his features. He was undeniably handsome, just as every other man in Wonderland, but he held a certain appeal to Serena. Perhaps she'd understand better once she got to know him better.

"Nice meeting you, Boris," Serena admitted politely before entering her question mode. "By the way, how _did _you figure out my name?"

"Gowland told me. Word travels fast around here with all the territorial negotiations and such lately. The war has been getting quite brutal, as you probably could've noticed."

"I guess so… but what's the war about anyways?"

"Wish I could tell you. But quite honestly, it's all just apart of the game. The game-maker probably has some sort of reasoning, but I'll be damned if any of us understand."

Once again, Serena had been thoroughly confused by more of the Wonderlandian vocabulary. Unfortunately, she still did not truly understand the alternative world and it's purposes, and quite honestly, she wasn't quite sure yet whether it was any better than what she had been experiencing at home. _Of course it is, Serena. Don't think like that._

"Okay, I must ask!" Serena burst through thick silence of her thoughts quite abruptly, slightly startling Boris to a short extent. "Are you part cat!"

"…"

"…"

"Yup!"

"I knew it!"

"How'd you figure it out," Boris questioned enthusiastically, his expression literally quite wondrous. Serena laughed, launching a pointer finger directly at the soft pair of feline ears sitting atop the young man's head.

"Those may have given me a hint, as well as the tail," she laughed, only leading Boris's smile to further expand. He really could be brightened by something so incredibly simple. It released a couple pounds of depression and exhaustion from the girl's heavily burdened shoulders. "Thanks, Boris. You really made me feel better."

"Sure, Serena! We'll have to play sometime soon, okay? I think that stupid rabbit is here to collect you, now." Boris's ears slumped as the boisterous Peter entered the scene heroically, sweeping an unprepared Serena away from the bench and into his arms. Serena was again entered an immobile state, traumatized by the permanently scarring event. Being carried had now topped the girl's list for the world's most despicable actions.

"Peter. I highly suggest putting me down."

Serena was seriously hissing this as if a venomous cobra, poison and fury interlaced with her words. A shiver literally ran down Peter's spine, a physical suggestion to put the soon-to-be flailing girl onto the solid ground. "Very good, Peter. We may now go." Serena's jaw was still clenched, but she had lowered the daggers in her eyes to an extent. Peter kept his distance as the fled the scene, distancing himself wisely from the irritable foreigner.

Serena waved her goodbyes to Boris and Gowland, wishing that she had decided to venture towards the amusement park alone that morning. Who would have thought Peter would become some violent, sociopath killer? She couldn't quite blame herself for this one, and she was still far too exhausted to lecture Peter, so she simply let the issue go.

"Serena, my precious gem, where may I escort you now?"

"The clock tower. I am pooped," Serena yawned, her eyes drooping shut with each footstep.

"Would you prefer to be carried by thee handsome knight- Never mind." Peter dropped the idea as a dark, murderous gaze met his own. Even amidst his most brutal of killings, he hadn't nearly expressed such hatred in a single glare. He understood that now was a time to give Serena her space.

"Well, I'll see you around, then," Serena grumbled as she slammed the clock tower door behind her without Peter's response. "Damned rabbit."

Serena nearly crawled up the stairs to her room that night, unable to steadily make her way up without falling multiple times. Julius had been so involved in his work that he had barely noticed her arrival, never mind her dysfunctional, drained body. Two days in this mad world and she was already falling apart.

_I wonder if they have a therapist around here, _Serena thought without the slightest bit of humor. _I'm going to need a lot of help if this is only the beginning of it. _

With that, her head hit the soft pillow with a quiet thud, and she was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>DO YU LIIIIIKE? i do, i think(: ANNNWAYSS OMG, I FORGOT TO SAYASK: HAVE YOU ALL SEEN THE MOVIE! WONDERFUL WONDER WORLD! I DID, ON YOUTUBE, AND IT WAS MUTHERRRRFUGGING AMAZING! I MEAN, I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD, BUT WHO CARES, RIGHT!**

**anyways, review please? i love you all bunches. 3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mortician

**Readers, O Readers, wherefore art thou newest chapter? HERE IT TIS. Look how speedy fast that was! Consider it an apology for last times delay. :) Anyways, this chapter cracked me up. Let's just say that Julius get's a little, er, uncomfortable. x3 Oh, how I love that man. 333 PLEASEEEE REVIEW, I'M BEGGING YA'LL! I need to know if you are liking where I am taking the story, or if there are any suggestions. Anyways, I'll let you go on and read. But first, I must bug you one more time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heart No Kuni No Alice! D:**

* * *

><p>"Too… many…bleeding… kittens!"<p>

"What did you expect! You are invading the thoughts of a rather twisted girl, after all. Now stay out, or I'll start thinking up something that will mentally scar you for an eternity!"

"I don't think it can get any worse than _that _one," Nightmare snorted, though still slightly cringing from the violent imagery.

"Oh, really, Nightmare?" the girl questioned darkly, her lips curling into a taunting smirk. "Because I recently heard of your fondness of needles and hospitals. I did hear that right, correct?"

All of the remaining color in the incubus's face drained completely, leaving him as completely white and nearly as transparent as a ghost. His silver eyes widened tremendously, and his jaw gaped, further supporting Serena's in genius yet threatening idea. This would keep the dream demon out of her thoughts for a whiles time.

"Eh, let's… uh, move on, shall we? Uh, I actually do have reasoning for my visit tonight."

The clouded look in Nightmare's eye had finally subsided, hinting to Serena that he had exited her thoughts and could only presently hear what she spoke aloud. This eased the girl's tension, but the thoughts that Nightmare could have previously heard, or viewed, slightly nauseated the girl's stomach. Who knows what he could have dug up in her mind. Hopefully, those painful mental images had slowed him.

"A'ight. Do explain," Serena insisted, slouching back across a dream cloud and kicking her feet up casually. Nightmare snickered at these nonchalant actions; no body had taken so easily to his dream realm before as Serena had. She certainly was an interesting foreigner, to put it easily.

"Well, it isn't the greatest of news on your part. It's just that the game maker has informed me of a little glitch in this game. Apparently, interaction is no longer the key to completing the game, now. The game maker claims that there have been some technicalities, and so now, your goal is to _not _interact with the role-holders of the game."

Serena shook her head and blinked multiple times. How could a game change so easily? "That can't be right, Nightmare. It's too… sudden. And suspicious! What sort of game maker can just change the rules after the game's already started?"

"Good question, Serena." Nightmare sighed heavily, sliding his long fingers through his hair in contemplation. "I'm not sure what exactly he is up too, but it does seem awfully random, and yes, suspicious. Mean while, I suggest that you do as he says, and I'll look further into it."

As Nightmare was finishing his final words, the dream realm literally began to crumble around them, leaving Serena to fall into a deep pit of darkness before awakening. Serena let herself fall, not once fighting the gravitational pull which would bring her back to Wonderland. The only thing which stopped her fall was the opening of her eyes, which apparently had brought her back to the clock tower. Yes, she remembered now, though the entire happenings of the previous were rather foggy due to her previous fatigue. But oddly enough, after that dream filled sleep the previous night, she felt strangely awake and ready to face the day.

That's when she realized that all that really awaited her was a day beside Julius in the clock tower. _Oh well, I could use at least one down day every once in a while. But hopefully, it won't become routine._

Serena rose from her bed drowsily and stretched monstrously. The cool morning air filled her lungs soothingly, and the peaceful chirping of birds warmed the girl's heart just temporarily. Then, she realized how much of a disaster she really was now. She hadn't showered since arriving in Wonderland, her hair was a greasy mess, she was coated in dirt, and worst of all, she had absolutely no clean clothes. She rolled her eyes, huffing heavily as she stomped down the stairs in irritation. _At least I have my eyeliner in my bag._

"Hey, Julius, can I get some towels and shampoo? Oh yeah, and I don't have any clothes, so-"

Serena stopped mid-sentence when the clockmaker spun around hysterically and refocused on his work, and bright dusting of pink painted across his cheeks. Serena laughed merrily at the man's modest actions, taking into account how he had interpreted her words.

"Julius, don't worry, I still have clothes _on _me! I just don't have any to change into!"

Julius once again turned around to meet the girl's eyes, only this time several shades brighter red than he had been before. Serena tried her best to withhold her laughter in respect and consideration of Julius, but it was just too much. He _was_ sincerely a good guy who'd never take advantage of a girl. Or perhaps he was just an under control pervert…

"Very well. I'll grab some towels and such. Your clothing will be found inside of your bedroom closet."

"'Kay, thanks Julius. Just leave everything outside of my bathroom door."

Julius simply nodded and grunted in response, rising to his feet and elegantly heading down multiple flights of stairs in search of the belongings. Serena made her way back to her room and carelessly threw all of her clothing onto the floor and jumped into the bathroom before Julius had time to return and walk in on her completely naked. Serena had never been a very modest girl, nor did she really care which state anybody saw her in, but she knew that for Julius's sake, she'd better hide herself before he returned. Yes, she was an insecure girl, and each of her flaws jumped out at her like a black sheep in a herd of white ones, but she wanted people to accept her flaws as much as her perfections. It only seemed right to her.

As Serena let the boiling water run down her back, Julius was making his way back up the stairs and into his young guest's bedroom. The idea of entering a woman's room slightly upset the man, but he believed that he was both mature enough to handle it, and that it was perfectly innocent as long as Serena agreed with the idea. As he slid through the bedroom doors, he could hear every sound within the girl's bathroom; the splash of water against her bare skin, her heavy breathing within the thick, steamy air. It was almost too much for the man to handle, but as soon as Serena once again spoke, Julius was able to break free of his daydreams and reenter reality.

"Thanks Julius. You can just set it down, and I'll grab it once you leave."

"O-Okay," Julius agreed allowed, though he wished that he could of controlled his voice from cracking.

The man began to slowly back out of the room, mentally imagining anything but what could be happening within those bathroom doors. _What am I thinking! _Julius thought to himself hysterically. _She's a teenage girl, and you are a grown man! Get a hold of yourself before you get into trouble-_

As Julius was mentally lecturing himself, things only grew worse. Out of nowhere, a pile of fabric had formed just behind his feet, sending him flying into the air and onto his back without mercy. Julius moaned as he sat up from his spine-crunching fall, only to let his eyes look around for the mysterious source of the accident. Instantly, he regretted it and knew that it was a bad idea to become curious, because his eyes connected with the previously worn pile of Serena's clothing, undergarments and all.

"Julius, are you okay?" Serena shouted somewhat worriedly from her shower. Julius nodded silently, not realizing that the girl couldn't actually see him doing this until he once again reentered reality at her voice's command.

"Uh, yes, I just… slipped."

"Okay, just let me know if you need any help."

Julius once again nodded as he flew to his feet and rearranged the clothing as if it had never been touched at all. He could feel the tremendous redness and heat in his cheeks, as well as the fuzzy feeling of an oncoming migraine approaching his head. He had really made a fool of himself this time, but thankfully, a single door's separation had saved him from complete humiliation. The man anxiously flew from the room and back to his office, but as he was attempting to resettle his mind on the clocks, he couldn't quite calm himself down from what he had just experienced. Had he ever felt such emotions before about a woman? Maybe just once.

* * *

><p>Serena stood shakily, her jaw hanging wide and her eyes glazed in fear. What was hanging just before her eyes was truly unbearable. And not just that, it was un<em>wearble. <em>Just what exactly was Julius thinking when he purchased this clothing? It must have been inspired by another foreigner.

The girl nearly began vomiting as she slid the emerald green dress up her body and over her shoulders. This had to be a joke. Serena Rousseau, wearing a _dress_ in public? Absolutely impossible. Maybe this whole 'no interaction' idea was beneficial after all.

Climbing onto the sink in front of her mirror, Serena began painting on her traditional makeup while blasting some ironically upbeat _Hollywood Undead _music through her headphones. As she ran a powerful blow-dryer through her thick brunette waves, she rummaged through some drawers for a flat iron. Just as she was giving up hope, the shiny tool made it's entrance in the final drawer, brightening the girl's mood by several degrees. She pulled it through her hair smoothly, creating oddly functional sheaths of brown hair. Serena had always had issues with straightening her hair, but apparently, Wonderland had the key to her disastrous locks.

Just as she was about to tie back her bangs, the thin scar just above her eyebrow made it's entrance, persuading Serena to let the bangs be against her forehead. It wasn't the appearance of the scar which bothered the girl, it was the memories that the thin line withheld. _Wonderland is a place that those memories shouldn't have to exist, right? _

Serena's new found energy carried her energetically down the stairwells and into Julius's office with enthusiasm. "Good morning again, Julius! Would you like me to cook you some breakfast? I'll put some coffee on, how about that?"

"Mm," Julius grunted in agreement, not once daring to lose focus on his work. He didn't need to become as distraught as he had been that morning. But the fact that the girl had known exactly what he would want warmed his heart just a little. He began every morning with a coffee for as long as he could remember. The caffeine had become a necessity as Wonderland's mortician. Of course, Serena still didn't really understand what truly lied behind his job.

Ten minutes later, Serena reentered the office with a large tray of multiple different breakfast options, all of which Julius hadn't seen in countless cycles. Breakfast had never been on the man's priority list, nor on that of any of the recent foreigners'. He really could use the jump-start for his day.

"Thank you, Serena," Julius mumbled in attempts of sounding both sincere and gracious. Serena rolled her eyes at this, a half smile approaching her lips. Julius really did lack social skills.

"Sure, Julius. I don't take hand outs, so I'm going to have to earn my stay somehow," she explained, setting the tray perfectly before the working man while taking a seat at the opposite side of the desk. Julius didn't quite know how to respond to this generosity, but he knew not to argue. He most likely did need the nutrition, as well as a little help every once in a while, but he could never admit to it nor ask for any. It just wasn't like him too.

"So Julius, why _do _you fix clocks?"

There was the question that he had wanted to avoid so badly. How could he answer? It was never an easy process for the man, even after all of the foreigners who had come through Wonderland. He probably had explained it hundreds of times, and had never gotten an easy response. Well, maybe one time, but that was many cycles ago.

"It's just something to do, I suppose," he lied, but instantly regretted. This only further interested the girl. Repairing clocks was not an everyday passing time activity.

"But why clocks? There are so many other things you could do," Serena pressed, her eyes intrigued by Julius's finger as the danced across a deconstructed clock. Julius sighed, hoping that he'd be hit with a miraculous response. Unfortunately, nothing came on time, because the girl continued. "I mean, how can so many clocks be broken so often in a single place? It's rather odd."

"Don't ask me," The mortician mumbled, his mind becoming slightly anxious.

"You mean that you don't even know where all of these clocks are coming from? Come on Julius, you should be a little more cautious! You never know, those clocks could be implanted with drugs or a bomb or something-"

"Don't be ridiculous. They're just clocks."

"…"

"What's that look for?"

"…Come on Julius, you can tell me anything, since we are roommates now and all. You have to admit, the whole thing is sort of suspicious. There has to be something more behind it than just a man and his passion for clocks."

Julius rolled his eyes to the ceiling, but the solid stone gave the man no answers. How should he explain this. How could he tell this girl that he was literally bringing people back to life? Something so sinful, so immoral.

"Things are different in Wonderland than they are in your world, Serena."

"Yes, I've noticed."

"This includes life and death. It works differently here."

Serena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did this relate to clocks? Then again, she was in a parallel universe. There wasn't really a normal there, nor could she allow herself to become to easily confused. Things were just beyond her earthly comprehension in Wonderland.

"Go on," Serena insisted as she slouched back into the chair. She wanted to become comfortable if she was going to get a whole rundown from Julius. Then again, the man wasn't famous for talking too incredibly much.

"On earth, when you die, your heart stops-"

"Yup."

"Well, in Wonderland when you die, your- your clock stops."

At this, Serena's confusion hit an unsurpassable high. Was he seriously implying what she thought that he was, or was he speaking in riddles? No, of course not. Julius was far too serious of a person to joke about something like this. Or, just joke in general, at that. So, how should she respond? "Cool."

Julius would have spit his coffee across the room if he had been drinking it at the time. Had she seriously taken to this news so easily? Perhaps she misunderstood.

"Um, Serena-"

"So, if I've done my math correctly, this means that everyone in Wonderland has a clock instead of a heart?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I knew something was up. I mean, why else would have Ace been so excited by my heartbeat? I guess it makes much better sense now."

"Serena-"

"But since you fix clocks, and clocks are hearts, then does that mean that you are- that you are bringing people back to life, Julius?"

He knew that it would all eventually add up for her, but he no idea that she would have such a strange reaction. Rather than screaming, crying, or even running away, the girl lit up as a wide, toothy smile spread from ear to ear across her face. To her, it was amazing what he did. He was breathing life back into those who had been killed. All of those victims of Wonderland's war; he was giving them back the life that had been mercilessly taken from them. How could such a man ever be frowned upon? She couldn't find a reason. If anything, that man in front of her should be worshiped, or even just looked up to as a hero. Did anyone else see him the same way, or were they too ignorant to see how incredibly brilliant Julius was? Either way, Serena saw somebody like a God working right in front of her eyes.

"Julius, that's- that's truly amazing what you do. Don't you realize it?"

"Not exactly. It's not like I've been given a choice. Besides, your probably only the second person who didn't have a complete mental breakdown over the matter." Though Julius didn't once lose his expressionless tone, his face had once again gained some color, as well as some relief. How long _had _it been since a foreigner wasn't completely terrified of him? Enough for this foreigner to truly lighten his shoulders, that was for sure.

"The second person? Who was the first one?" Serena interrogated, her curiosity bursting through her mouth in the form of words. She was actually pretty curious about who else had come to Wonderland, and this person might as well be a start.

"Never mind that. It looks like we've got company."

Serena's eyes darted towards the office door. Within the frame was a completely unfamiliar figure, a person that she had never set eyes on before since arriving in Wonderland. It was obviously a role-holder, but what really threw her was the gun held firmly in their left hand. Wasn't the clock tower supposed to be neutral territory? Why did he have a weapon?

"I'm here for the foreigner."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN. Who do you think the visitor is? Leave your guess with a review!:) Also, what did you think of this Julius tid bit? haha, my buddie was lolling when she read it. :D It just so happens that we are both big Julius fans! *REVIEW PLEASE!*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Carrot Dishes

**Bonjour, or should I say, Bonsoir my dearest readers! :) I am pleased to present you with another chapter of Haunting Memories, brought to you especially by the author herself. Before we begin, I would just like to request ten seconds of time from each of you; PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, an author really wants to know what you are thinking of their work, and a review really tells all. So, here's the deal. _*_IF I CAN GET THREE MORE REVIEWS ON HAUNTING MEMORIES, I'LL PUT UP THE COMPLETELY TYPED OUT 8TH CHAPTER OF THE SERIES IMMEDIATELY!* Sounds good? Excellent! But until then, you better get your review on! **

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of anything Heart no Kuni no Alice, with the exception of my beloved OC's. :)**

* * *

><p>Serena felt as if she literally had to tilt her head ninety degrees in order to completely see the full fledged image of the tall man. He was certainly big, but only vertically, and had a very built and defined structure. His eyes were a beautiful violet shade, withholding much more innocence than the man's stance acknowledged. Atop his head was a thick jumble of carrot red hair, which fell to his shoulders in orderly waves, as well as a pair of mousy brown rabbit ears. <em>Yet another animal hybrid of Wonderland<em>, Serena thought in amusement. Julius seemed anything but amused though.

"What business do you have with Serena, _Elliot_?" Julius interrogated almost threateningly. This brought Serena's attention back to the mysterious man's gun. Just what was Julius thinking? Speaking like that to a man with a weapon at hand was completely idiotic.

"Cool it, Julius-"

"Boss would like me to collect her. So, we'll be going now."

Elliot launched forward for the defenseless girl, only to be stopped by the forceful hand of Julius whom had made his was in front of the girl and had took it upon himself to form his own weapon from a nearby wrench. Elliot snorted. "Oh, so the pathetic clock maker is going to stop me?"

"You know exactly what I can do to you," Julius warned fiercely, though his voice remained as strained and weary as it usually sounded. Elliot fired a threatening warning shot in response, a taunting grin curling the edges of his lips.

"Likewise."

At this, there was incredibly gunfire, only because Elliot was firing randomly and mercilessly towards the mortician. Julius dodged each bullet elegantly, moving around the room as if to the choreography of an elegant dance. Serena understood one thing at that moment, and it was that Julius was not going to fire his gun unless it were a life or death situation. Serena knew that she was no longer supposed to interact with anyone, but what choice did she have? Let Julius get shot? No, she would have to go with the rabbit.

"Fine, I'll go!" Serena shouted angrily over the warfare, though without any sort of acknowledgement. "_Hello_, I said that I am going to go with you! Julius, I'm going with the rabbit, okay!"

No response, which only further infuriated Serena.

"_Yo, fur ball, shut the damn gun up and listen for a second!_"

That was more like it. Everything grew silent. The only sound of life remaining in the room was the heavy breathing of the opponents. Julius looked even more drained than usual, which was seemingly impossible at first, and Elliot on the other hand looked incredibly distraught with irritation. Not once did he even lay a scratch on the damned mortician.

"Thank you," Serena murmured, allowing the men to recollect themselves. "As I was saying, I am agreeing to go with you Elliot. But in return, you not allowed to harm Julius, and you are to permit me to come back to the clock tower this evening. Understand?"

Though Julius appeared completely awestruck by Serena's sudden and impulsive decision, Elliot was surprisingly quite satisfied with the deal at hand. "Of course, Serena. But I can't make any promises about your returning to the clock tower tonight. That's up to Boss, unfortunately."

Serena began to think this through. She wasn't even supposed to be leaving the clock tower anyways, but to leave and perhaps not return; that wasn't something that she could easily agree too.

"Deal or no deal?" Serena asked, referring back to her own terms. She couldn't allow Julius to be worried sick about her all night, never mind piss off the mysterious game maker any more than she already had by the hare's arrival. Elliot would have to let her return to her confinement afterwards.

"Fine, deal," Elliot huffed, his ears slumping in defeat. He knew that Julius would not tolerate his presence any longer, nor would the boss happily forgive his lateness. The boss appreciated punctuality.

"Serena-" Julius tried to stop the young girl, but was caught in his words when something happened a bit to suddenly for the modest man. Serena gently hugged him around the waste, a hug that was both firm and reassuring. She whispered something about a promise of safely returning into the man's ear before exiting with an embarrassed Elliot, leaving Julius to bask in a pool of worry about his foreigner. _My foreigner? _Julius questioned himself nervously, readdressing the words he had used in his mind. _This young girl really has gotten to me, hasn't she._

Serena anxiously picked at her dress as she made her way through the woods with her newly acquainted guide, Elliot March. He certainly was an odd fellow, always so embarrassed by the youth's unfiltered words. The two already had developed an interesting relationship. Serena would say something, without thinking, and Elliot would turn a shade redder than he had been at the previous comment.

"Stupid dresses, they're just ridiculous! I mean, if a girl wants to have sex with a man so badly, why doesn't she just ask him? I mean, dressing in this frilly uncomfortable filth is just a waste of time, even if the boys do like it. What do you think about dresses, Elliot? Do you think that they are a turn-on or something? I don't, especially the really big ones that make you look like a damned pastry. Then of course, there's also the really skimpy ones that I was mentioning before. Those are just horrendous. I guess that the one I'm wearing isn't half bad, but then again, all dresses are terrible, so this one must be too. Leather is _my_ preference. What do you think Elliot? Does it look terrible on me?"

"N-No, it looks, fine," Elliot mumbled, his face now resembling the scarlet petals of a nearby rose bush. Serena decided to stop talking at that one. She didn't know how much more the single man could handle without completely falling apart in embarrassment. Then again, she now understood and had his weakness to her advantage in case something were to go wrong that evening.

_Wait… evening?_

"Elliot, what time is it?" The girl suddenly burst out, breaking her personal vow of silence. Elliot looked up into the sky, his eyes clouded in mystery.

"Good question," he admitted. "Time is sort of irregular here."

"But Elliot, part of the deal was that I would be back to the clock tower by evening!" Serena explained a bit to excessively on the volume level. Elliot shifted nervously on his feet. How was he supposed to deal with this young girl without getting in trouble with the boss?

"Yeah but remember, you also agreed to go to the mansion with me," the hare pitched in anxiously, his mind settling on the fact that he may have to take the girl by force.

"That was only if you agreed to my terms! And one of my terms involves heading back to the clock tower now, so if you'll just excuse me-" Serena stubbornly turned her back toward the mentally distraught man, leaving him to only react on impulse. "I'll go another time, okay?" Without time to think nor hesitate, Elliot launched his arms out towards Serena and pulled her up and over his left shoulder. Serena was now flailing as if a delirious madwoman, wanting to break free from his unmatchable strength. Unfortunately, the hare was about double her weight in muscle capacity, and only held intensions of getting her to the mansion.

"Elliot, let me down! I hate being lifted!"

"Serena calm down, please! I just need you to meet with boss just this once, and than I can take you back to the clock tower!" Elliot begged, though it only required him little strength to hold the girl firmly at him shoulder. He obviously was at the advantage in this situation, but Elliot wasn't exactly knowledgeable when it came to dealing with teenage girls. Serena kicked harder, finally managing to nail the hare directly in the stomach. "Hey, watch it!"

"Just put me down, and I'll go to the damned mansion, okay?" Serena fired, her cheeks boiling in absolute fury. Elliot sighed, finally agreeing to set the girl back down at her feet. She looked back up at the violator with narrowed brows, trying at her best to appear as thoroughly irritated as she felt.

"Sorry about that. I just need you to cooperate… please?" Elliot was practically on his knees pleading the girl, hands clasping her shoulders in hopes of her acceptance. Serena eventually nodded her head in acceptance, finally agreeing to go along with the rabbit's plan, but not happily.

"Fine," she spat, arms crossed in disapproval. "But only a quick visit. I'd like to be back by sunrise at the latest."

The mansion was large and beautifully decorated in a gorgeous array of dazzling red roses. Guarding it was a hardly professional set of gatekeepers, both of which were sprawled lazily before the metal gates with disinterested expressions. The two were seemingly identical twins, though their uniforms were of opposite colors. At the sight of Serena, one of the brothers sprung to life, followed by the other whom had been falling asleep a moment before. They each held a giant poleax threateningly at their side.

"Look brother, it looks like the Newbie Hare brought us some fresh meat!" The boy dressed in blue pointed out excitedly.

"You're right, brother! We'll finally be able to try out our newest treasure!" The brother in red exclaimed as he beamed towards their prey in a deadly manner. Serena gulped nervously as the two youthful boys gradually enclosed on her, but Elliot protectively shielded the girl, denying the boys any further access to her.

"What do you two think you're doing! Boss had me bring Serena here! Do you _want_ a pay deduction!" Elliot warned the boys forcefully, but neither of them seemed to be affected by the superiors dangerous tone.

"Stupid Newbie Hare, you can't trick us! Now hand over the trespasser!"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt _too_ badly, lady. We'll try and make it as clean as possible, huh brother."

"I agree. It _should_ be quick and painless."

Serena was now backed completely against the gates of the mansion, Elliot's body being the only border between life and death. Elliot had grown several shades whiter than normal, perhaps in apprehension of his boss's reaction to a dead foreigner. The girl decided that she'd probably need to stand up for herself at that moment for the sake of both herself and the hare. She probably owed the man big time after the torture she had put him through that evening on their ventures toward the mansion. Besides, if Elliot couldn't put a stop to them, than she would have to herself.

"Enough."

Before Serena could step forward, the figure of a tall man stood before her, his hands gripping the hair of both twins with authority. The young girl looked him up and down, unable to comprehend what she was seeing until he once again spoke.

"Please forgive me, young miss. May I invite you into my mansion for some tea? Consider it as an apology for these two's unacceptable behavior."

This man was the proud owner of the divine estate before her. "My name is Blood Dupre. It is pleasing to finally meet you, young lady." Serena could have known the second she met those emerald green eyes that Blood was the boss she had already heard so much about. His air, his stance, his smooth, honey-glazed tone; it was all of complete and utter confidence. This man was clearly one of high stature and authority, as well as easily the owner of the huge mansion.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, thanks."

"Of course. Dee, Dum, Elliot, do join us, will you?" Blood suggested generously towards the two previously mistaken gatekeepers and a proud Elliot, whom had successfully fulfilled his boss's wishes. Blood smirked to himself as he led his group through the front gates of his glorious estate, basking in his grand feelings of power and control. Just as he had planned, the little foreigner was brought directly to him by his loyal servant. Now he would wind the girl right around his finger, just as he had every other oblivious outsider with his undeniable and influential charm.

Unfortunately, for Blood's sake, the man had no clue of what type of girl he was dealing with.

"Sick, this stuff is nasty~"

"Excuse me, miss?" Blood asked irritably, his eyebrows narrowing in disapproval.

"Possibly the sickest thing I've ever put in my mouth- Elliot, give me some of that cake! Even rabbit food could be better than this garbage!" Serena shouted across the table as she dramatically wiped the surface of her tongue with the clean fabric of an unused napkin. Blood rolled his eyes at this, where as the twins were rolling across the ground in hysterical laughter. "Black tea is disgusting!"

"Hey, it's not rabbit food! Rabbit's eat carrots, which clearly, this is not! This is a carrot _dish, _Serena. Right, boss?" Elliot explained in defense of his delicious pastries, which in his eyes had absolutely no relations to something of which an _actual_ rabbit would eat.

"Shouldn't you be a little more respectful toward your host, young lady?" Blood suggested threateningly. Serena snorted humorlessly in response.

"Shouldn't you feed your guests something that won't permanently destroy their appetite?"

"Black tea is hardly as you are describing it."

"You ought to take another sip, Blood. Maybe you missed that foul taste of shi-"

"Idiot bunny, give us back our treasure!"

"Not until you hand me back those carrot cupcakes!"

The entire scene was a complete nightmare. Blood and Serena had been at it for several nonstop minutes, while the twins were beginning to fling multiple sugary snacks at Elliot, whom had taken hold of both poleaxes in response. Things had been going smoothly for the first thirty seconds or so of the midnight tea party, but as soon as Serena tasted the unfamiliar taste of Blood's beloved beverage, things went directly downhill.

This outcome was not entirely unexpected, partially because both Serena and Blood were strongly opinionated people, as well as equally stubborn and intolerable of disagreement, as well as because the twins had had a very uneventful week and were in need of some action. Sadly, Serena wasn't exactly familiar with the hatter community when she agreed to partake in the tea party. Then again, she hadn't had much of a choice at hand.

"If you have such a problem with my tea, then why don't you just leave my mansion right now?"

"Gladly!" Serena spat in response of Blood's rude insisting of her departure. Slamming her tea cup as loudly as she could manage against the cold surface of the dining table, Serena rose from her chair furiously and stormed fiercely away from indecent hatter. Heck, if he hadn't decided to take her disliking of the tea so personally, everything could be going happily and smoothly. But no, he had to be a complete, moody jerk, and verbally attack her because of a single personal opinion. In her eyes, it was completely and inexcusably ridiculous.

Blood, on the other hand, couldn't help but develop bittersweet feelings towards the girl as he walked her angrily storm away into the night. Yes, she had sincerely insulted him in ways that he would never be willing to tolerate. But on the other hand, she had a nerve to her that he couldn't help but find interesting. Perhaps this foreigner would be more than just a little toy to play with again. Maybe like that one other outsider from several cycles back.

"Elliot, go ahead and lead her back to the clock tower. We'll be collecting her again the next morning for her permanent stay. Do you hear me clearly?"

"Uh, sure Blood," Elliot agreed as he flew to his feet with a mouth full of carrot ice cream. "I'll just be on my way then."

_You're an interesting one, I'll admit. _Blood thought to himself as the hare scurried of into the darkness after the severely pissed off outsider. _I don't think that I'll be able to let you slip that easily. The fun ones don't come around too often anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you all think of that sexy asshole Blood? Yeah, I'm certainly more of an Elliot fan (he's just soooooo adorable! x3) But I'm willing to tolerate the hatter for all you Blood fan's out there! Anyways, it looks like I've gotten everyone into the story but her highness Vivalde (This story is based off the manga, since I've never played the games). Soo, pahlease pahlease <span>REVIEW<span>! READ MY NOTE UP TOP, AND YOU WILL SEE THE GRAND REWARD!**


End file.
